


The Four Friends

by hugh_dancy_is_fancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Oaths & Vows, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_dancy_is_fancy/pseuds/hugh_dancy_is_fancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in the Room of Requirement was normal for these four friends, except they didn’t meet very often and didn’t talk or act like friends outside of the room. A student from each house, they all agreed on one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Friends

The year was 1972 as Remus sat in a chair in the Room of Requirement, waiting for his three friends. It was his second year at Hogwarts and he was already almost all of the teacher's favorite student, even if they didn't have him in class.

The first person to show up was his newest friend, Dirk Cresswell. He was a first year in Hufflepuff. “Hey Remus.” He nods at the second year and plops down on one of the gold couch in the black room adorned with paintings.

“Hello Dirk.” Remus looks up at him. “When are the others supposed to be here?” The hufflepuff shrugs.

“Soon, I guess.” He rolls his eyes and pushes his hair back. “I saw Narcissa making out with her boyfriend, Malfoy.” Remus shivers in disgust.

“Gross. He is a jerk and obviously one of Voldemort's supporters.”

“I agree.” Quirinus Quirrell says as he enters the room. He walks over to the coffee table and sets his bag down on it before sitting on the other couch. Quirrell is a fourth year Ravenclaw who wishes to teach at Hogwarts one day.

The boys talk about quidditch waiting for Black, fifteen minutes later she showed up and sat down on the couch next to Quirrell. Narcissa is a seventh year Slytherin, she is almost done with her last year at Hogwarts and has no idea what she wants to do after she graduates.

Remus watches Narcissa closely, he notices the way she carries herself, he has known her for two years now and Lupin knows that something is wrong. “What’s wrong Nar?” After he asks this the other two boys notice also that something is wrong with the Slytherin.

She quickly shakes her head. “Nothing.” Narcissa bites her lip and looks back up. “Can we all agree on something though?” All of the boys nod, so she continues. “If anything ever happens, and the four of us are in a life or death situation, what would you guys do?”

“I would die for any of you.”

“I would find a way for both of us to survive.”

“I’ll die with you guys.”

Narcissa nods. “I would kill anyone for you guys.”

Remus looks around at everyone. “Lets make a pact right now, guys.” Everyone else nods in agreement. “If it ever comes to it I vow to die for you guys.”

Dirk raises his hand. “Oh, oh, oh. Me next.” He stands up and takes a deep breath. “I vow to die with you guys.”

Quirinus chuckles. “I vow to find a way for all of us to survive.”

They all look at Narcissa, waiting. After a long pause she lets out a deep breath, her thoughts going a haywire, and stands up. “I, Narcissa Black, vow to kill anyone for you guys. You are all the best friends anyone could have and I am grateful to have you.”

The four friends spend the rest of the night talking about random things and doing homework.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this sucks.


End file.
